Sinner
by Chibi-Kyo-Chan
Summary: His eyes burned into hers as he pushed her onto the bed. clothes were flying and she was pretty sure she knew where this was going. But it didn't matter, he was a sinner and at that moment in time...she was a sinner too. AU KURTTY
1. Propaganda

**Sinner**

**By: Chibi Kyo Chan**

* * *

**A/N: **_Before I get started with this fic I would first like to thank Mel-Chan for her support on my new addiction of X-men and for agreeing with me on my pairing choices. Apparently great minds DO think alike ;) And as a side note: while this DOES take place in the X-Men Evolution setting. . . a lot of it is going to come from the movies and the comics. Meaning this story is going to be AU. _

**Warning: **_This fic is rated _**_'M'_**_ for a reason. So if you are the faint of heart or just can't handle sexual and violent situations then this fic isn't for you. _

* * *

**Prologue: {**_Propaganda_**}**

Picture This: A public service announcement playing on prime time television with a feel of the 1950's war propaganda .

{Film rolls capturing the green rolling hills, majestic mountains high, and golden fields that stretched for miles.}

{The camera Zooms up on a man walking on a plain dirt road. Wearing a ridiculously patriotic outfit of red and white stripes with blue stars that made him look suspiciously like a younger Uncle Sam.}

**A Deep Male voice speaks:** _Want to keep America safe? We do. Like the men that inspired it, The organization S.H.I.E.L.D. Was created to preserve the American way of life. _

{ The man in the patriotic get up smiled then showing off his perfectly white teeth before opening his mouth to speak.}

**Uncle Sam look -alike: **_Like our founder Tony Stark who created war weapons to keep our nation safe. We here at S.H.I.E.L.D are doing everything we can to protect our great nation. _

_However now we need YOU _**{He pointed at the screen creating the Illusion that was pointing at your very person.} **_and the help of all the American people. We protect this fine country in and out and we need YOU to perform your civic duty to protect our home land. _

{The camera then Pans out before it did an EXTREME close up on the Uncle Sam look alike actor his face showing that of great concern.}

_There is a great threat spreading quickly and silently. Like a disease it is beginning to poison and put our great nation in peril. This plague is known as the X-gene and it could be eradicated in YOUR life time _**{He pointed at the screen once more with a determined look on his face.} **_as long as we stand together! Make sure to Watch your neighbors, your co' workers and even your own children. _

_It's up to YOU to stop this disease from spreading, and to protect our fellow citizens by turning in these...mutants... and the disgusting people that sympathize with the enemy. _

_If you find anyone exhibiting ...odd abilities .. Please don't hesitate to call this number right away! _**{A number then flashes at the corner of the television screen right by the man's face. The number read 1-8004FREEDOMSHIELD} **

_And Don't forget S.H.E.I.L.D. Will always be there to protect all things American! _

* * *

**A/N: Well my computer went AWOL and I was M.I.A. for the past few days. and been having some serious withdrawls from the internet and my fanfiction. It was then I was tackled by my muse to write an X-Men fic. Thus the reason I am here now. This is just the prologue the first chapter will be much longer that much I can promise. Also before I go a few notes I need to make...**

**1.) I did a quick wiki on the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. so that was were I got most of my information. So if anything happens to be wrong in that department..blame it on the wiki because the only tihng I really knew about it was that Tony Stark started it and put Nick Fury as his second in command. **

**2.) This is my VERY first X-Men fic so please be nice. Reviews are encouraged they make me feel better about myself. **

**3.) I also want YOU the reviewers to let me know who do you think should be paired up with Mr McCoy A.K.A Beast he's the only person I haven't figured out yet. **

**Anywhoo thanks for sticking with me so far ;) **

**R+R Flames are welcomed :)**


	2. Lady Katherine and the XMen!

**Sinner**

**By: Chibi Kyo Chan**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: { **__Lady Katherine and the X-Men__**}**_

It was the kind of day that Miss Katherine Pryde loved. It was bright, sunny, and there was a warm summer breeze that always blew right when she was starting to feel a bit stuffy. Yes Kitty loved these kinds of days. On days like these she could be outside in the Garden fantasizing about silly things like being normal for once. It was annoying how her parents locked her up like some silly princess, and it was even more annoying how often her thoughts strayed to the idea of a knight and shining armor coming to whisk her away from this horribly dull life and ride off into the setting sun of freedom.

It was an annoying thought because Kitty liked to believe that if she had the chance...she would be an Independent woman.

"Miss Katherine! Oh! Miss Katherine! Where are you?"

The shrill sound of her maid's high pitched voice practically made her eyes roll into the back of her head. Partly because of the grating quality of the voice on her nerves and partly because if she was being summoned it would most definitely be for something she didn't want to be summoned for.

She stood gracefully, wiping off the smudge of dirt that got on her designer jeans from sitting on the damp earth. If her mother got wind of her sitting in the grass she would never hear the end of it. She was pretty sure she was already going to get an earful for wearing jeans in the first place. One of the first lessons that her mother _attempted _to instill in Kitty was that dresses were unladylike and that pants were meant for boys.

"I'm right here Moria!" Kitty exclaimed as she made her way toward the Garden entrance where she was certain that Moria was waiting for her. Low and behold Moria was exactly where Kitty thought she was.

"Miss Katherine! Your mother has been looking for you everywhere!"

Kitty snorted because what Moria really meant to say was that _Mrs Pryde is a lazy cow and I've been looking for you everywhere!_

"Like what for?"

Moria glared at her, "As if you don't know... and don't talk like that! If your mother heard you say that she would have a fit!"

Yeah, that was the main reason why she did it. It wouldn't be as fun if her mother didn't care, she would never really understand her mother's deep hatred of Valley girls. Oh well at least it gave her something to push buttons with.

Kitty shrugged, "I honestly don't know why she's looking for me. I just finished my Piano lessons. So I was under the impression that this was my free time."

Moria rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly, clearly aggravated by the fact that she had to be the one _again _to break the news to Katherine, something that was beginning to become a great chore. God how she hated her job.

"Well Miss Katherine, Your parents have set up a little...get together with Mr. Combs the wealthy business owner that just recently struck oil..."

"Oh my God! Please don't tell me they found a guy to pass me along too already! I'm only fifteen!!"

Kitty shrieked practically mortified.

Moria at least had the decency to blush a little at the unfairness of the situation. After all she had children she could sympathize from time to time with Katherine on her parents...eccentric way of parenting. They were way to old fashioned and she had to agree with Kitty on the fact that they need to realize this and 'get with it' in the 21st century.

Kitty merely sighed wondering why she deserved this. However instead of standing around and trying to figure it out she squared her shoulders and thought it better to "Face the music" rather than stand around and make it worse. "Alright Moria. Where are they?"

Moria blinked startled out of her thoughts. "Oh! Your parents are in the sitting room with our guest right now. They would like you to meet them there as soon as possible."

"Did mother mention that I would need to change?" Kitty cringed a little at the thought of wearing one of those stuffy dresses again.

"No Ma'am, your mother merely requested your presence."

_'Thank God for small favors'_ She thought as she walked away from the garden and towards the house. At least she'll get to wear comfortable clothes.

* * *

Two hours later and Kitty was still in a state of shock. _What the hell?_

She sat quite uncomfortably in one of the red stiff back chairs, just staring and trying her damnedest not to gape like a fish out of water. Her parents couldn't be serious...because if they were then they were very, very cruel.

"Katherine isn't he marvelous? You two would make such a wonderful couple!" her mother Theresa smiled, nodding her approval of the supposed love match forcing Kitty to choke back the bial in the back of her throat. Looking Between her parents and Mr. Combs who at that moment was fingering his handle bar mustache she realized that yes... her parents were indeed just that cruel.

He was literally 40 years older than her. EW!!

God she would give _anything _to just disappear. To get away, escape ...anything! As long as she could just stop looking at him!

What Kitty nor her parents ever realized was that her wish was coming true as they sat there chatting up on of the only other person in America that was richer than they were. Not once noticing as Kitty sank through her chair...quite literally.

Or her silent pleas for help. No one in that room noticed a thing.

* * *

He pulled the contraption of his head with a smile set firmly in place. He was able to find another one, and not a moment too soon. Cerebro was the best thing he ever built and it was something he was quite confident in.

"_Jean, Jean can you hear me?"_

"_Yes Professor."_

" _You and Scott suit up. We found another one." _

"_where this time?" _

" _Deerfield Illinois it is best if we leave immediately."_

"_Right away sir."_

"_Oh and Jean?"_

"_Yes Professor?" _

"_Grab the pamphlets I think we are going to be needing them this time." _

* * *

Kitty was frightened.

No she was absolutely terrified.

_'What in the hell just happened?' _she thought startled by her sudden surroundings. By the look of things she was in the cellar. _'How in the world did I get here?' _One minute she was fighting the urge to throw up and secretly wishing to disappear then... the next minute she was falling...

And then...She was here.

Kitty looked around and experimentally leaned against one of the structure beams... only to fall right through it.

_'.GOD!' _

Kitty stood and attempted to brush herself off, however she was shaking so bad she doubt it did any good. What in the world was wrong with her? Should she try to go back upstairs? Could she make it up stairs? What will her parents say? Did her parents even notice that she's gone? So many questions swirled around in her mind she was starting to get dizzy.

Shaking her head to clear it she shakily made her way upstairs praying to God that she would make it. After all she couldn't stay down in the Cellar forever... that would be ridiculous.

When she got to the top of the stairs she smiled a bit to herself happy to have made it. When she made it into the hall she was confident that what had happened was just a fluke and she was content ...that was until Moria came practically sprintingat her.

"Lady Katherine where in the world have you _been_?"

"Um mm Like Idk?" She offered weakly unsure of how to answer.

"Well your parents are furious! They noticed you snuck out and sent me to find you! Oh miss Katherine I'm afraid you did it this time. .." Moria stated wringing her hands together in a nervous fashion.

"What do you mean Moria?"

"What I mean is that...they...they made the agreement."

"What?"

"Well with you not there, they went ahead and told Mr. Combs that when you turn eighteen that well..."Moria couldn't bring herself to say it. But she didn't have too because Kitty knew what she meant.

When she turns eighteen she will marry a man 40 years older than her and there wouldn't be a damn thing she could do about it.

"Moria?"

"Yes Miss Katherine?"

"Could you tell my parents that the reason why I left was because I wasn't feeling well?" she asked as she fought off the urge to vomit all over the place. The very idea of her and that...that...man made her skin crawl.

Moria nodded in understanding "Yes. Miss Katherine you just go ahead and go to bed. You look like you need the rest."

"Thanks Moria... I mean it." Kitty whispered as she attempted a smile unfortunately it was soured...after all what is there to be happy for?

* * *

_**The Next Day **_

"And you say this school is top notch?" Carmen Kitty's father asked leafing through the pamphlet he has been given.

"Oh Yes Mr. Pryde At the Xavier Institute for the academically gifted we can guarantee a safe environment with a rich academic history. Anyone who has graduated from here has attended nothing but the best colleges. Young Jean here is guaranteed a spot at NYU next year after she graduates."

The red head standing behind him smiled flashing bright teeth as she nodded modestly.

"NYU? My... that is a very good school. Perhaps Katherine should enroll in this academy...after all it isn't like it's public school. "Piped in Theresa smiling at the man in the wheelchair...maybe her attending this school will teach her better manners. After all she was in this silly rebellious stage and maybe some time away from home would cure her of it. Mrs. Pryde could only hope after all.

"Well Mr. Xavier …."

"Please. Call me Charles." interrupted Xavier smoothing out his blanket.

"Erm Right Charles...I believe you talked us into it. You and these two fine young people." Carmen said as both Scott and Jean smiled at him in return.

"I'll just go retrieve Katherine." stated Theresa "MORIA!!"

Just then a small dark haired Latino woman came running into the sitting room her face flushed from her run. "Yes Madam?"

"Please go and retrieve Katherine."

"Right away madam." She stated with a bow before running out of the room. Theresa sighed shaking her head "I swear good help is hard to find these days."

Jean and Scott merely exchanged glances

"_Wow this woman is a bitch." _

Scott did everything he could not to laugh _"Jean...You shouldn't call people names." _

"_Well This woman is a bitch. I'm sorry Scott but my only hope is that this Katherine Person isn't the same." _

"_Jean." _

The stern voice inside her head made her flinch _"Yes Professor?" _

"_Behave yourself. It isn't wise to judge someone before you meet them. You never know...they may surprise you." _

"_Yes sir." _

Jean flushed in embarrassment.

"Are you hot dear?" Theresa asked noticing the young girls face turn a bright red that was almost red enough to match her hair.

"No Mrs. Pryde I'm fine thank you."

* * *

Kitty fell again.

One minute she was sleeping then next she was back in the Cellar. She was starting to hate that place as often as she didn't mean to visit it. This was the sixth time already! And she was starting to feel a bit cranky from the lack of sleep. The issue that she was falling through solid objects haven't even crossed her thoughts yet due to the aforementioned lack of sleep.

"Miss Katherine!!!"

_'Oh jeez what now?' _she thought fighting the urge to roll her eyes Moria has been on her tail waaay too much the past couple of days and it was starting to get old and fast.

"Yes?"

"Your mother wants to see you in the sitting room."

"who are we entertaining now? Not Mr. Combs I hope..."

"Oh no. I'm honestly not sure who they are but there are three of them. One is in a wheelchair and the other too look like kids that would be around your age."

That peaked her interest.

"People my own age?"

Moria nodded

"Well okay then." She stated as she made her way toward the sitting room.

When she got there she was surprised by what she saw there were people her own age! Would that mean she would be making friends? Dear God she hoped so she was starting to grow desperate for some companionship. Her stuffed animals stopped cutting it after she turned ten.

"Katherine, Darling this is Charles Xavier, he's the Head Master of Xavier Institute...Do they still call them that today? Headmaster?" Theresa asked, turning her attention from her daughter to Xavier.

"Yes. They still use the term."

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly. "Our Katherine is going to learn some character!"

"What?" Kitty asked utterly confused.

"Your mother and I..." Began Mr. Pryde "was approached by Mr. Xavier here because of your outstanding grades...and wished you to join his private school. Your mother and I believe this would be best for you that perhaps being away from home a little bit will cure you of your rebellious stage...so then when you come back... We could prepare you for a proper Jewish Wedding."

Kitty's eye twitched at the word wedding but other than that she couldn't believe her ears...was she being set free? Finally?

"If you wouldn't mind Mr. and Mrs. Pryde we would like to talk to Katherine alone so we may be better acquainted." Xavier suggested.

"Oh of course." Mrs. Pryde stated as she stood pulling her husband along with her. "We'll get out of your way."

When they left. The door made a clicking sound signaling that it locked.

_What the hell?_

"We know who you are Katherine."

"Wha?"

"It's okay you are among friends." Jean interjected

"excuse me?"

"Lets start at the beginning...we aren't a private school." Began the guy in the shades standing on Xaiver's other side.

"Then what...?"

"We are Xaiver's institute for mutants also under the guise of Xaiver's institute for gifted youngsters. We know Katherine that you've been having...problems." Stated Xavier calmly watching her reaction silently.

Kitty chewed her lip thinking back to all the tings she fell through and trying to come to terms that she really DID fall through solid objects.

"We could help you." Began the boy in the shades again "we can help you control your power and we can protect you Katherine."

"Please...Could you call me Kitty. I always hated the name Katherine."

Jean smiled a little surprised at how down to earth this girl was...she guess Professor was right people can sometimes surprise you. "We can Kitty."

Kitty smiled then "And I would be free?"

all three of them shared a glance and looked back at the young girl before them. "What do you mean by free?" Jean asked.

"I mean I could get far far away from this place and not have to see my parents and do things I want to do and make friends and ...just be free."

Jean's eyes softened at the girls hopeful expression What kind of life did she have here? "Yeah Kitty...You'll be free."

"Then I'll go pack right away!" she squealed and without thinking ran out the door...without opening it.

She didn't care.

Because she was finally free.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I totally took liber****ties with Kitty's life and stuff...and that is why it's called AU! WHOOOOooooo. lol. anyway somethings to take note on. **

**1.) Kitty's parents are going to be bitches for a reason. and Keep a close eye on Mr. Combs he's going to be a VERYY important character later on in the story...not to give away too much right now. But seriously pay attention to . I means it!! **

**2.) Just as a heads up warning be prepared for some odd twists and turns I take liberties often. But luckily I won't do that with Kurt. For the most part i'm going to keep his back story pretty canon. mostly because it's perfect the way it is for this story. so Yayyy! I can be lazy and uncreative!**

**3.) Which reminds me Next chapter belongs completely to Kurt. ;) so we'll see how long it takes me to get it out there. **

**4.) and...last but not least **

**R+R Flames are welcomed ;)**


	3. Freak Show

**Sinner**

**By: Chibi Kyo Chan**

**A/N: Any similarities between this and Nightcrawler's Shadow's story 'Tortured Shadows' is by pure coincidence. I have been told by her of the similarities, and any confusion has been cleared up between us. So I would like to thank Nightcrawler's Shadow for being an awesome person. We were able to sit down and actually talk about it. The silly thing is it really WAS a coincidence and that just goes to show that great minds DO think alike. lol.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: { **__Freak Show__**}**_

It was a beautiful day. The kind of day Kurt Wagner would have given anything to be apart of. The sun was especially bright lighting up the beautiful emerald green hillside of his beloved home. The delicious smell of meat cooking wafted through the air generously through the caravan camp site causing his rebellious stomach to ache in hunger.

Oh how delicious it smelled!

Kurt was happiest surrounded by his loving adopted family of Gypsies and Carnies. They made him feel as if he truly belonged a feat not easily mastered. For as big as his heart was his outer appearance was a sight to be feared. For he was a mutant...one that suffered from a physical mutation.

He was a blue, fur covered, tail swingin, teleporting prankster. And the people that didn't know him often mistaken him for a demon. Which could be the farthest from the truth in his deeply religious heart. For if it wasn't for God watching over him he may have never been found by the river that day by his adoptive mother Margali Szardos and have ended up with foster siblings and a wonderful extended family of Gypsies.

Yes God worked in wondrous ways.

"Kurt! Vhy are you not ready for the show! Your act starts in an hour _Ja_?"

Kurt sighed smiling to himself happy to have some one to chastise him at all. "_Ja _I'm very sorry _Mein _mother."

Margali smiled at his calling her mother...How she loved her fuzzy, blue son even if at this moment he was about to be tardy. "_Wenn Sie, mein liebender blauer Sohn Sie am besten hoher Schwanz es zum Zirkus-Zelt essen wollen, bevor ich Sie mit meinem Löffel ja schlug?" _

Kurt paled, "Ack! Please don't do that!" he shouted and in an instant he was gone only a lingering smell of brimstone left in his wake. Margali merely laughed shaking her head in a motherly fashion. Boys...Will be boys she supposes.

"Mama?"

"_Ja _Stefan?"

"There's a man dressed in an army uniform heading this way.

"_Vhat?!" _

"Mama, I think he's from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"_Mein Gott..."_

* * *

In the dimness of the big tent he could hear the crowds might roar as they clapped for their favorite acts causing his young heart to pump in excitement. Nothing excited him more than being apart of the circus.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.." He could hear the ringleaders que as he began to announce his act. With trembling hands he began the climb up the creaky ladder to the high trapeze. A tingle of excitement ran down his spine he loved showing off his acrobatic skills to the public it was his cheap thrill and one of the only ways he could bring money to his family. Since any chance at a conventional job was close to nil because of the way he looked. However, he could never work a real job...the circus was his dream and it exploited the skills he was good at like his acrobats and with all the modesty he had he would even admit he was good. Really good.

Good enough to get a better job at a bigger circus if he wanted to. But if there was one thing that could be said about Kurt...it was his unyielding loyalty. When his heart was in it he stuck with it. Period.

The music began and he found himself on his perch, he sat there for a minute grinning widely and flashing fangs as the audience 'ooooh'd and ahhhh'd' at his appearance. They could suppose that his blue face was _just _makeup and that, that wildly swinging tail of his was really _just _a prop.

After all no one could _really _look like that could they?

The crowd roared their approval at him and his heart swelled with pride. They'd get the good show they paid for with the wonderful Kurt Wagner as the lead of the Trapeze act. He fell down grabbing his perch in mid fall causing a few Gasps and with that he pushed off.

The sound of the crowd followed him as he performed his high flying routine without a net showing him as the daredevil he was. The spot followed him, dazzling his eyes, and making the floor of the tent an unfathomable darkness below him. The rhythm of the music and the audience applause lulled him; swing, leap, grasp, swing, leap and return.

He leapt and did a triple somersault before stretching his body out to reach for the other bar just in time. When he grabbed it however he smelled the unmistakable stench of fear and not the normal kind of fear he was used to the one where some people from the audience couldn't watch his show for their fear of his fall but an actual bone chilling fear.

Then he felt it. The unmistakable pain blossoming in his arm. When he took a casual glance over he noticed a gun shot wound. The pain dulled his senses and he fell as his world went black.

* * *

Kurt was falling.

Or at least that was what he remembered before he woke up in this hellish nightmare. Or at least he was sure it was a nightmare...it had to be. The disturbing images of chains and cages couldn't be in his dreams.

But it wasn't a dream.

It was a Hellish reality.

He was stuck,blind folded, hands chained together, sitting in a urine soaked cage and the worst part about it was the fact that he wasn't even sure if the urine was his. Or some poor soul that was here before him.

"_Welches widerliches Wesen. hässlicher Mutant."_

"_Ya, gutes Ding, dass Texaner uns von ja neigte?"_

"_Ha Ha haben wir S.H.I.E.L.D. den hässlichen Dämon jetzt. Das mutie hat keine Idee whats, zu ihm kommend. Stück des Scheiße-Dämons!"_

Kurt was shocked, S.H.I.E.L.D got him? But how? Why? Even better question was...they still existed? He thought they were nothing but a myth but to have them here in his homeland of Germany...it was too much for his brain to comprehend. The whole situation made his heartache...Was his family okay?

"Psst."

Kurt jumped and straightened in his cage turning his head every which way to try and decipher where the sound had come from. Was someone there?

"I'm going to help you outta here." the accent was strangely bland and he wasn't sure exactly where this voice was from but by the way he sounded his best bet was that the voice was American. "Vhat do you mean?"

He could hear the clanking sound of a person messing around with the locks, and his heart swelled with hope.

"I mean what I said I'm going to get you the hell outta here!"

"Vhy vould you do that for me?"

"Because I'm not the kind of guy that can let a fellow mutant rot in S.H.I.E.L.D. It's just not my style."

The locks fell away and Kurt could hear the unmistakable sound of the rusted cage door swing open with a loud creak. He couldn't believe his luck, was he really going to be able to escape? He could feel someone take away his shackles and with his now free hands he removed the blindfold. When he got his eyes to focus he jumped back a little and snarled.

The boy was startled by the sudden mood change and backed up slowly. "Hey there blue dude. All I did was free you. No need to get hostel."

"You Vear the uniform of S.H.I.E.L.D! How I'm I to trust you!"

The boy looked down at his uniform then back at the snarling blue mutant with a sudden realization that this must have looked very, very bad. After all he was just kidnapped, shackled, and thrown into a cage like some wild animal by these people.

"Whoa. Just calm down I know the uniform looks bad but listen to me for a second!" Kurt calmed down a bit however his guard was still up and he kept as much distance away from the boy as he could in the small dingy cage.

"all right." he conceded

"My name is Jet but my codename is Stalker. They kept me around because my ability is to sense the presence of other mutants. I was forced to do...unthinkable things to people...things I doubt I could ever live with myself. But here and now is not the time for my life story. Bottom line is that I'm sick of these bastards treating us like dirt 'cause we're different and I'm tired of taking down people just like me. I look at you and see a way for me to make things right. That is...if you let me?"

Kurt took a moment to let himself chew of this bit of information. By the look in the boy's eyes he could tell what the boy was saying was the truth. That he believed this would be a start to atone for his sins.

"Alright, I believe you. How do you propose ve get out of here?"

Jet smiled then, "This is what you gotta do. While I make a diversion you high tail it toward the north exit, that exit will lead you out into the woods. It's the easiest way to lose them. Especially since it's nearly midnight by now and since you're...well blue it wouldn't be too difficult to give them the slip."

"Vhat about you?"

Jet shook his head "Don't you worry about me. I've been with S.H.I.E.L.D for two years now. I reckon I'll never get out I think if I do this I could finally be free."

Kurt's eyes widened..._'so that's vhat he's planning to do... he's planning to die tonight!' _

Without a word Jet moved out of the way pulling Kurt through the cage as he did so. "Get ready on my count." Kurt merely nodded his heart hammering in his throat. "1..." The sounds of foot steps could be heard coming down the long dark corridor. "2..." masculine laughter bounced off the walls as they rambled off nasty jokes in German the kind that made Kurt cringe. "...3!" with that he ran down said corridor screaming "MUTANT! UPPER FLOOR! WE GOT TO GET IT!!!"

curses, then the sound of running, and Kurt took the moment to run for his life.

When he got to the exit he paused for merely a second one thought racing through his mind _'Danke mein freund.'_

And with a puff of smoke and a lingering smell of brimstone he was gone.

* * *

**Six months later**

Kitty was a little scared and a little excited at the same time. It was her first time in the X-Jet and while she was completely terrified of heights she couldn't help but feel a bit proud of herself for being included in such an important mission. She got to go with Professor X and Jean to recruit a new mutant! How incredibly exciting!

"We'll be there any minute now." announced the calm soothing voice of their professor.

Kitty smiled flipping her Coco colored ponytail over her shoulder, "Where exactly are we going Professor it feels like we've been flying forever..."

"We're heading towards Germany."

Kitty squealed while Jean fought the urge to roll her eyes...When they first met she was meek and unsociable, but ever since they whisked her away from that awful family of hers she's been opening up a lot more and any simple thing like going to public school would send her into an excited frenzy. At first it was cute However lately...it's been starting to seriously get on her nerves.

"We're here."

Kitty and Jean both buckled their seat belts as the Jet started to descend. "I wished Rogue was here." Kitty whispered as her fear of heights started to overlap the excitement she felt earlier. Jean patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"It'll be okay Kitty."

* * *

He was a Sinner, He stole, he lied, he cheated. It was a tough life especially for one who didn't want to be one.

Kurt Wagner was not proud of what he does. Stealing in the dead of night to survive, moving from church to abandoned church hoping to find some sort of solace. Some sort of forgiveness. When he returned to the Caravan camp he found it in ruins, burnt to the ground with not a soul around anywhere his mother, his entire foster family...gone.

All because of S.H.I.E.L.D.

A muffled 'bamf' announced his arrival in his "home", even if the old church was barely structurally sound it didn't matter it was the closest thing he would get to God.. Kurt looked around the dark building, what he wouldn't give to be in an actual house, with people who loved him.

He hadn't been able to nick anything from the food stands that day, so he would be going to bed hungry, that wasn't an uncommon thing, especially with an appearance like his it's hard to really be inconspicuous about anything but his metabolism was extremely high, meaning the lack of food was a _very_ bad idea.

Shrugging off the overly large cloak he used to hide his monstrous appearance he curled up on one of the alters... silently praying for God's mercy.

* * *

"_Do not be frightened by what you see, I do not believe this is an ordinary mutant we are dealing with."_

The Professor's words echoed in both Jean's and Kitty's heads as they climbed the crumbling stone steps up to the abandoned church. "This place gives me the creeps." Kitty shuddered, It an attempt to appear normal they wore street clothes. Kitty in her designer jeans the kind her mother often hated and a light pink hoodie. Jean was merely wearing sweats opting to be comfortable for such a long trip.

Jean nodded her agreement with the Professor, "I agree, I can feel it, he's different." She looked up at the once regal building, the stone was crumbling and the roof was starting to cave in. It was unstable but beautiful it looked almost like something from a sixteenth century Gothic painting. '_What kind of person would live in a place like this? This place is creepy way too creepy for me."_ she stated to herself.

Being the daring one Jean pushed opened the old, rotting door the crucified image of Jesus still fresh in the old wood giving it a very macabre feel. The two stepped in to find themselves in a very large, open room, the vaulted ceiling disappeared in the darkness, but they could see the slight outlines of the rafters far above them. The benches, some knocked over and all of them covered in a thick layer of dust, faced the altar, upon which sat nothing but an old sheet that must have been quite beautiful at one point. Squinting Kitty could almost see the holy images that were stitched into the fabric.

She almost felt bad for intruding on such a religiously beautiful place like this.

"Hello?" She called out tentatively unsure if anyone would even answer back. She was startled by a rustling sound and moving shadows, with a gulp she tried again. "Hello?"

"Vhat are you doing here?"

The voice startled her even more... not because it was scary but because it actually wasn't it was soft and gentle.

"We're here to help you!" Jean called out brushing her red hair out of her face as her eyes scanned the area to try and decipher where the voice was coming from. However it was so dark in the church it was a futile effort.

"Yeah? Vell how do you suppose you could help me?"

"We're from Xaivers institute for gifted youngsters... we're mutants too!" Kitty shouted turning every which way in hopes to catch a glimpse at the possible new member of their team.

"If you come with us we would be able to give a good home! And people who can understand you!"

"No one can under stand me I'm too different."

"I felt the same way!" Kitty stated "I felt the same way. It was like no matter what I did or how I dressed it was never right."

"I think you and I are talking about two different things..."

"won't you come with us though? Please?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Kitty tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner before coming up with a solution to appease him. Without warning she bolted into a sprint head on into one of the large columns that was keeping the place standing. Startling the poor mutant that was hiding.

"Vatch out!!"

She ignored his cry and took a deep breath as she went through it. "See?" she panted winded from her run "I'm a mutant! I wouldn't hurt someone who is like me."

"Alright I'll come out. But ONLY if you promise not to scream or runaway _ja?_"

"We promise we won't make a sound right Kitty?" Jean asked, as Kitty nodded at her words "I Promise I won't freak."

"Alright."

With one graceful movement he jumped from the rafters and landed before them. Kitty sucked in air through her teeth in an attempt not to scream. He was..well _different. _Looking out of the corner of her eye at Jean she noticed that the level headed redhead was doing no better than she was. She blinked Owlishly and with all her might she took a tentative step toward him.

Then another...

Then another...

Until finally she wrapped her arms around him in a surprise hug. She squinted her eyes and held him tight despite the fact that he stiffened in her embrace. He was warm and ..._fuzzy._ Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she was nearly positive that she reeked in fear but at this moment she wanted to keep her promise that she wouldn't scream.

When she finally pulled away from him she stared straight into his amber colored eyes with her blue ones the surprise clearly written in his amber depths.

"So..." She began trying to find her voice "My name's Katherine Pryde. But you can call me Kitty." she rung her hands nervously as she tried to get used to his appearance.

"My name is Kurt. Kurt Wagner."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Kurt."

"Keety?"

"Yes?"

"Vhy did you hug me just then?" He asked, his tail twitching nervously. Kitty blinked...God he had a _tail_! How...interesting. He was blue, fuzzy and he had a tail.

"Because." She finally stated chewing on her bottom lip " You looked like you needed one."

Kurt smiled then, and it was big and beautiful.

And at that moment his appearance didn't matter to her anymore.

Because at the moment he was like anybody else.

He was Kurt.

* * *

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter, another day! Man I am on a roll with these updates. And I'm spitting out ten pages a chapter so far! Damn! I'm so proud of myself! lol! Anyway some things I want to address. **

**1.) At the end of this A/N there will be an English to German guide for all the German I have used thus far. Just so I'm clear I know dick about German or Germany. Everything was from a translator so if by some chance someone who is fluent in German is reading this fic and is apalled by the sentences and how wrong they are please blame the translator and not the author I.E. Me. Because like I said I know Dick about German. **

**2.) I tried to keep Kurt's past true to the comics with my own little twist soooo anyone who actually noticed Yay! **

**3.) Bleh. I need motivation because I feel kindof pooped out after writing this chapter. So you guys should leave me a review to get me off my lazy ass and write. I'm notorious for leaving things alone for months and months at a time I mean come one look at my tales of a stripper fic. That thing was started in 2006 and it is STILL not done. Don't let Sinner suffer the same fate! motivation is key! I don't care how you guys do it. Just I'd appreciate it if you would! ;P**

**Anywhoo,**

**R+R Flames are welcomed ;P**

* * *

**German to English Guide **

_Wenn Sie, mein liebender blauer Sohn Sie am besten hoher Schwanz es zum Zirkus-Zelt essen wollen, bevor ich Sie mit meinem Löffel ja schlug? __**If you want to eat, my loving blue son you best high tail it over to the circus tent before I beat you with my spoon yes? **_

_Mein Gott __**= My God**_

_Ja __**= Yes**_

_Welches widerliches Wesen. hässlicher Mutant. __**= What a disgusting creature. ugly mutant.**_

_Ya, gutes Ding, dass Texaner uns von ja neigte? __**= Ya, good thing that texan tipped us off yes?**_

_Ha Ha haben wir S.H.I.E.L.D. den hässlichen Dämon jetzt. Das mutie hat keine Idee whats, zu ihm kommend. Stück des Scheiße-Dämons!__**=Ha Ha we S.H.I.E.L.D. have the ugly demon now. That mutie has no idea whats coming to him. Piece of shit demon! **_

_Danke mein freund. __**= thank you my friend.**_


	4. Of Fuzzy elves and Kittens

**Sinner**

**By: Chibi Kyo Chan**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3: { **__Of Fuzzy Elves and Kittens__**}**_

The flight home...was interesting to say the least. Well at least in Jeans opinion. Looking over in the corner of the jet she could see Kitty and that _thing _talking to each other. She knew it was wrong to think like that, that she shouldn't judge the way she seemed to be doing with Kurt at the moment. But for some reason she couldn't _help _it. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way … and she was too embarrassed to admit even to herself that it was his looks that had her feeling the way she did.

After all she was the mature one. What would people think if they knew she was _that _shallow.

"Here."

Kurt looked up startled to see Kitty holding out clothes to him. "Your clothes are a mess. I thought you might have liked a change of clothes."

He tentatively reached out and grabbed the garments. "_Danke_."

"Also, when you finish getting dressed could see what we can do about getting you some food to tide you over until we get back to the mansion."

Kurt's eyes lit up at the very mention of something to eat without a word he raced toward the bathroom to go change in the hopes for the food that Kitty had mentioned. Kitty couldn't help but laugh it was after all comical how he bounded away on all fours his tail swinging excitedly.

"Well then... I better go find him something to snack on." she chuckled to herself. As she wondered off to find the food.

Jean merely watched the scene a little baffled. How did she get over it so _quickly? _An even better question why does his appearance bother her so badly? Jean shook her head trying to clear out her thoughts.

For Kurt's sake she halfheartedly hope that nobody else at the mansion thinks like she does. Or he's not going to be any better off than living in the decrypted little church.

* * *

"Okay _Katzchen_ I'm dressed now there is food _ja?_"

"Katzchen?" she question stumbling over the pronunciation a little as she threw him a bag of chips. She nodded her head in approval at his clothes and how they fit. Wearing Khaki pants with a white Tee and green pull over was a great choice on her part. God she had great fashion sense.

"Is it alright if I call you that?" he asked opening the bag she threw to him as he collapsed onto on of the chairs, Kitty sat in the chair next to him looking a bit puzzled.

"What's it mean?"

Kurt looked at her a bit in surprise before smacking his forehead with his hand! "Ack! I forget already we are no longer in Germany! It means Kitten. If you do not like it I could just call you Keety."

Kitty smiled a bit, "Katzchen is fine."

Kurt merely nodded to signal he heard her as he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth. Causing Kitty to snort, she wasn't too sure if she should laugh or if she should be disgusted. Either way it was amusing. Being around someone not afraid to be themselves...was refreshing to say the least. Her mother was stifling and Kitty was so used to certain mannerisms she doubt she could ever just ditch them at the tip of a hat but she's starting to learn surrounded by so much freedom that it was okay to let loose and live a little.

"Vhat are you thinking about Katzchen?"

She shook her head startled out of her thoughts. "Nothing really, just my life before I joined the X-men."

"Do you miss it?"

"Not really."

"Oh." Kurt wasn't sure what to say to that. He wasn't one to pry into other people's business so he merely kept his mouth shut if she wanted to talk about it she will.

Kitty placed her hand on his arm and grinned, "Let's just say my mother is one of those people you could live with out knowing and be totally okay with that."

Kurt nodded in understanding shoving yet another handful of chips into his mouth causing his cheeks to puff out like a chipmunk which made Kitty giggle.

He swallowed and smiled wolfishly back at her as the prankster inside him awakened his tail snaked around and began to tickle her sides. She giggled harder then as she realized what was going on and tried to fend off the mischievous appendage that was tickling her.

"Come on! Stop!" She shouted passed her giggles. Kurt looked over at her nonchalantly "Hm Katzchen? I'm sorry I didn't catch that." He then turned to her with an even more devilish grin as he then began to attack her with his fingers as well.

"That's not fair!" she cried as she attempted to retaliate, which was a futile effort.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the squirming girl at his mercy.

It was amazing.

The way this girl...no woman just opened up to him in a way he has never had anyone open up to him before.

Could it be?

Could he have made a friend?

* * *

What was more interesting than the ride home was actually getting there. Kurt's head was spinning from meeting so many new people. When he got there people either shuddered away from him (mostly the younger ones) or automatically liked him (Rogue and Spyke for example.) and what was even more interesting than that was the fact that Kitty never once left his side and there was another mutant that had the same kind of mutation he had...a physical one.

Mr. Hank McCoy was a very cool man in Kurt's eyes.

By the time Kitty showed him to his room he was feeling pretty exhausted.

"So how do you like the mansion so far?"

"I love it!" he exclaimed looking around the room he was now able to call his. It was huge way bigger than anything he ever had and it even had a chandelier!

"You're lucky getting this room all by yourself." she stated collapsing on his bed her feet dangling off the sides.

"You mean you don't get your own vroom?"

Kitty quirked her eyebrow "Vroom?"

"Vhat?"

"It's just funny how you pronounce things sometimes."

"HEY! I can't help it!"

Kitty laughed "I know. But it still doesn't stop if from being funny."

"Well Keety if ve vere in Germany it vould be you vith the strange accent not me."

"Well then I'm glad you're here instead of me being over there." she then waggled her eyebrows at him playfully.

Kurt merely chuckled as he sat next to her on the bed.

"You're very funny Keety."

"Thanks, you're the only on that thanks so, so far."

"Really Vhy is that?"

"Well I adore Rogue but she's not really the har har type."

Kurt tapped his chin in thought as he remembered the tall goth girl he met earlier. She seemed really nice but he was also able to see her point as he remembered her somber expression and the book she lugged around with her was _Bram Stokers Dracula _

"Vell Vhat about your parents."

"What about them?"

"Didn't they Zink that you vere funny?"

Kitty shook her head laughing a little bit at the thought of her mother actually smiling. In all her life she really couldn't remember her actually smiling just to smile. There was always a purpose behind it a motive of some kind.

"Nah. I have very strict parents. I'm actually surprised they let me come here."

"Do they know?"

"Know what that I'm a mutant?" she asked looking Kurt in the eye. Kurt merely nodded.

"No. They have no idea. They just thing I'm attending a private school."

"Do you Zink that they vould be upset to know?"

Kitty thought about it for only a second before the answer slipped passed her lips " Yes."

"Zat is too bad Katzchen."

"Yeah. It is. Anywhoo." She began trying to change the subject "Tell me something about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah you silly elf."

"Elf?"

Kitty rolled over and poked him in the side "Yeah, you kind of look like a fuzzy elf with the ears and the fur."

Kurt laughed "A elf huh? I never heard that one before."

"Well now you have."

"Hm. You wanted to know something about me _ja _? Vell my favorite color is blue."

Kitty rolled her eyes "You are blue! It would really stink if it was your least favorite color since you'd have to live with it and all."

Kurt grinned, "I used to work for a circus."

"Now that is more like it. Was it fun?"

"_Ja _some of my best memories are from the days I used to preform. It vas a child's dream to runaway and join the circus. And I vas lucky enough to live out my dream."

"How did you get away with preforming with large crowds with the way..." She trailed off unsure if she should say what she was trying to say. However from Kurt's gentle smile he must of known what she meant and was able to not take any offense to it.

"Most people thought I vas in costume. It never accrued that this was my actual appearance."

"I see." she stated chewing on her bottom lip a bit nervously. "Kurt I want to admit something to you if you promise not to get mad at me."

"Of course Katzchen. I promise I von't get mad."

"When I first saw you...I was really scared."

"I know. I could see it."

"I was trying so hard not to be afraid...to keep my promise but well you were just so..._different._ But then when I looked at you again and I mean really _looked _I could see that you were just as scared as I was. And that well you were just like me. Despite what you looked like on the outside. It was why I gave you that hug, When I looked into your eyes it made me realize that you _needed _some kind of reassurance that Jean and I wouldn't high tail it out of there to leave you alone."

Kitty took a deep breath then " I know it all sound really sappy but well I wanted to tell you all this because I want you to know that I consider you a dear friend now. Possibly even a best friend."

Kurt stared at her completely and utterly stunned. It was one of the nicest most wonderful thing anyone as said to him outside of his foster family.

Without a thought he was the one to pull her up and crush her to him in a tight hug. His tail wrapping around her wait as if it too needed to hug her tiny form.

"_Danke _Katzchen. For telling me all of this."

Kitty shrugged as her arms snaked around him and she smiled into his shoulder "anytime Fuzzy. Anytime."

"Hey guys! It's dinner time!" Amara shouted from down the hall. Letting everyone in the vicinity know that it was indeed in time for dinner.

Kurt jumped up accidentally dropping Kitty on the floor. "Did you hear that Katzchen? Food!!"

Kitty casted him a friendly glare as she rubbed her now sore rump. "Oh yeah, I'm like totally excited." she stated rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Kurt didn't pay the sarcasm any mind as his tail wrapped around her

"Try to keep your eyes closed _Ja? _

"Why?"

as soon as she asked it, it was answered with a 'bampf' and a lingering smell of brimstone.

Life at the mansion had just got more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Wow another freakin chapter?!? Man this thing is sooooo on a roll! lawls! Also I'm sorry it's a little bit shorter than the other two but it's mostly a filler chapter for the next one. Which as a spoiler alert will have them go to school. and It will be both Kurt and Kitty's first day of attending public school so next chapter is going to be most interesting. Some points I'd like to point out first. **

**1.) S.H.I.E.L.D. Will be back...just not anytime soon. For the most part I'm going to focus on building relationships. **

**2.) People know about mutants but don't like them. It will be alot more evident in the next chapter. **

**3.) anyone got any ideas? Anything YOU want to see happen in this fic? let me know! Because who knows! if it's a good idea i'll most likly work it into the plot. besides I adore unknown elements even ones I'M not even sure where their going! lol. **

**4.) I'd also like to thank my reviewers for thier support! Yes all Twelve of you!! You twelve are wonderful people who took time out of your life to actually read and review my story! you guys are the best! for realz!!! **

**anywhoo,**

**R+R flames are welcomed ;) **


	5. Welcome to Bayville High

**Sinner**

**By: Chibi Kyo Chan**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4: { **__Welcome to Bayville High__**}**_

**One week later**

'Bampf'

"Vake up Katzchen! Rise and shine!"

Kitty rolled over hiding her head under her pillow in hopes to block the noise. Katherine Pryde was anything BUT a morning person. A fact that a certain fuzzy blue elf caught on to quickly.

"Can Ya'll Keep it down over there!" Came a very disgruntled southern accented voice from under the covers from the bed across the room. Kurt merely quirked an eyebrow apparently this morning Rogue isn't going to be much of a morning person either. Fair enough two for the price of one!

"Ack! You two are very lazy." Kurt began smirking a bit as his tail began sneaking over to tickle Kitty. "You do know that today is the first day of school _ja?" _

Both girls groaned at the thought and almost in unison snuggled deeper under the covers.

Kurt resisted the urge to laugh. Despite how different the two were they were still so...so _similar._

"IIIEEEE!" squealed Kitty Jumping up from her bed in surprise. Kurt merely snorted his tail wiggling in mischief as it obtained it's tickle target. Kitty was so easy. "KURT!"

"YA'LL NEED TO SHUT UP! AH AM TRYING TO SLEEP OVER HERE!"

Both Kurt and Kitty looked over to see a very disgruntled goth girl clutching her _nightmare before Christmas _blanket while glaring at the too. "Ah mean really Kurt do you HAVE to do this EVERY morning?"

"But Marie...It's the first day of school!" Kurt exclaimed as he pointed at the watch on his wrist "AND the professor gave me this! So I could go to school too."

Rogue glared as he used her given name she never really liked it however she was more curious on how a watch was going to help him fit in at school. "And how is a watch suppose to help?"

"It's an image inducer! See vatch!" He clicked a button on the side of the watch and all of a sudden Kurt was no longer there but a stranger was in his place.

"What in the--" Marie A.k.a Rogue trailed off staring at him in wonder he looked so well _normal._ However no one was nearly as shocked as Kitty. She merely sat there on her comfy _Hello Kitty_ bed spread blinking up at him Owlishly as her brain tried to comprehend that this boy... no man that stood before them was indeed Kurt.

His blue-black hair hung to his shoulders just like it did when he was blue but that was where the similarities ended. He was pale, paler than Kitty and Marie combined. He had five fingers and actual shoes on his feet. He was normal. And could easily pass for normal at school.

"Huh. Well now I've seen everything." Rogue stated getting out of her bed and gathering her clothes. "Ah am goin' to go ahead and get dressed in the bathroom across the hall Ya'll better get ready to go soon before Scott leaves us behind." Making sure she had everything she got up and left shaking her head wondering when the strangeness would ever end. Then again being a mutant she doubts she'll ever have something average.

"Vhat do you Zink?"

"I think I like you better blue and fuzzy. What do you think?"

"I like it. I can finally blend in with the crowd."

"Well. That's good..." Kitty stated trailing off unsure of what else to say.

"So Katzchen are you going to get dressed now or vhat?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively changing the subject.

Kitty threw a pillow at his head as he 'bampf'ed' out of the room.

"Pervert." she muttered as she went around her room to get dressed a smile on her face.

* * *

Most of the "students" ended up getting a ride in the van driven by non other than Logan himself. Something all mutants hated and feared at the same time.

They hated it because well it was embarrassing it was like getting driven to school by your mom but with out the kisses you just get threats of what would come if you were late.

They feared it because well...it was Logan, _Wolverine. _who in the hell actually had the balls to tell him they were embarrassed? Everyone would rather chew off their own foot than admit something like that to Logan.

However there were a few lucky Mutants who had licenses and privileges to drive to and from school. And one of those very lucky few was one Scott Summers.

He hummed a jaunty tune as he made his way in to the massive garage the housed the many vehicles of the Xavier institute. Nothing was going to ruin his day today. After all today he got to spend it with his best friend and long time crush Jean Grey.

However the closer he got to his beloved car (A sixteenth birthday present from his parents.) the more his smile faded.

There was Jean but she wasn't alone,

Rogue, Kitty and the _new guy _was with her as well. Something he didn't like in the least. Couldn't he be alone with Jean for just five minutes? Really just five _fucking _minutes! With a heavy sigh he quickly attempted to plaster his smile back into place although it was a little on the fake side it was able to fool them well enough.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Like of course!" Kitty exclaimed phasing herself into the backseat causing Scott's eye to twitch. He didn't like people using their powers around his baby.

"_Ja!" _Kurt shouted he smiled as he ran his now pale fingers through his hair as he hopped in to the car next to Kitty causing Scott's eye to practically spasm out of control. Image inducer or not the guy still had _fur_ and the thought of his shedding on his leather interior irked him to no end.

"Ya AH'm as ready as ya'll!" stated Rogue as she jumped in. Good God! She didn't even open the door! Scott's eye balls were going into epileptic seizures by this point. So _what _if his car was a convertible? It didn't mean they didn't have to use the door! Silently he made a mental note to have the top up when he got it parked in the garage next time.

Jean merely flashed him her dazzling smile which in turn caused his insides to melt and feel all gooey as she opened the door and got in the passenger side.

Well at least on the bright side...She was sitting next to him.

* * *

When they pulled up to the school the first thing they saw was an Anti-Mutant rally in the court yard. Which ended up putting everyone on edge.

Kurt especially, as memories of his short capture in S.H.I.E.L.D. Raced through his mind.

"Like I can't believe it!" Kitty seethed watching in horror as several students and even some of the _teachers_ rallied around with signs some of which stated "We'll someday be mutie free!"

"Ah don't get it! They don't even know there ARE mutants in the school! What in the hell is this protest even for!!"

Jean merely sighed, "It's because a famous speaker is at the school today to give a speech for the upcoming job fair."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kitty asked looking between Jean and Scott.

"Well the guest speaker is Trish Tilby, A famous television reporter...and a very well known mutant rights activist."

After Jean said that everyone understood exactly what was going on. When Scott finally found a parking spot and everyone got out of car they all did double checks to make sure they looked normal enough to get through the day. Kurt was especially worried as his tail tightened around his waist. He would have to be very, VERY careful not to bump into anyone. His image inducer might hide the fact that he had fur but it certainly couldn't hide the FEEL of it.

"So Kurt what's your first class ?"

Startled out of his worries he looked at Kitty and couldn't help the smile that fought it's way there...she really was pretty...wait what?

He shook his head to try and clear it from his less than pure thoughts. "I believe it's English." He stated slowly

Kitty beamed at him then, "Great! You have first period with me and Rogue!"

"Ya'll might as well call me Marie 'round school guys. Ah don't want to start nothin' today."

Kitty and Kurt looked at her in surprise "Seriously? But you hate the name Marie." Began Kitty "And you love starting stuff!"

"Yeah, But Ah am defiantly not feeling it today. Anti Mutant rallies give me the creeps." she said shuddering for emphasis.

Kitty nodded in understanding. Remembering a story Rogue once told her of when she lived in New Orleans, she was practically chased out of her home town from a herd of anti mutant activists and some how found her way to Logan who took her to Xaiver's institute.

Kitty was still sure these kind of people put her on edge.

"Alright Marie..." Stated Kitty with a smile as she looped her arm around the older girl's then just so Kurt wouldn't feel left out she looped her other arm through his "Let's get to class before we're like late!"

Rogue smiled then, granted it was a small one and if you only glanced at it or looked a bit more like a smirk than an actual smile. But Kitty knew what it was and was glad she could be a help.

* * *

The day flew by rather quickly and before anyone knew it, it was lunch time. Kitty was pleasantly surprised how smoothly the day has been going despite the tension from the anti-mutant rally from the morning.

Plus that Trish Tilby was an amazing speaker, she was defiantly passionate with what she did and it kind of made Kitty want to be a television reporter.

With a slight spring in her step she made her way to her locker, looking at a piece of paper to try and memorize her locker combo. Today was going great! Why did her mother keep her away from public school again? It was way more fun than home tutoring!

"heh. Look Mike Fresh meat!"

" Geez Josh she looks like a niner."

"Yeah but in a couple of years she'll be H-O-T, hot!"

Kitty looked up in surprise as she soon found herself cornered by two boys. Her eyes shifted in hopes to see a teacher however there was no one in sight. Figures.

"Let's teach the niner a lesson!"

"What for?" Kitty cried looking between the two boys. One was a big beefy fellow that looked like he should have graduated three years ago and the other one looked like a sickly bean pole. All in all they were a very bad looking duo. The crazy thing is she wasn't even a ninth grader! She was in tenth grade!

"Look it's an empty locker!"

"Let's stuff her in there!"

They then both took an arm and began dragging Kitty off. Terrified she could only take it, because the thought of phasing away and revealing that she was a mutant was more terrifying than what could happen to her now. Whatever happens, happens to _her _while if she revealed herself that meant showing that there were mutants in the school and where there is one there is _more. _

The two boys ended up dragging her to an open locker and shoving her in there, they grinned wickedly as they shut the door in her face leaving Kitty alone in the darkness.

"You stay there little niner, like a good little girl. We'll be back for you at the end of the day!"

and with that said she could hear them walk away.

"HEY!" She shouted banging against the locker "I'm NOT a niner I'm in tenth grade!!!"

A few hours went by and the last bell of the day rang and finally tired and fed up Kitty decided enough was enough.

_'I am NOT about to continue waiting for them to come back and do God knows what to me.' _she thought stepping through the solid locker door. She sighed relieved when she stuck her head out and noticed that she was the only one down the hallway, she was able to get herself out of there with no problems. Which she was very, VERY grateful for!

"HEY!"

The voice startled her, and the first thing she noticed was a decent looking guy with shoulder length brown hair staring at her with wide eyes and a grin on his face.

Kitty Pryde has just been caught.

* * *

Kurt was worried,

no scratch that he was panic'd.

It was already near the end of the school day and he hasn't seen Kitty since fourth period. They were suppose to meet up at lunch and walk to fifth together since they shared World History together, but she never showed up for lunch. He was worried then however Jean mentioned that she probably got caught up with something and she'll probably show up in class. That appeased him for the moment anyway, However when she preceded to not show up for fifth period he began to get worried again. Then fifth started rolling into sixth, and sixth rolled into seventh and finally the last bell rang to announce the end of the school day.

And there was still no Kitty.

He began looking for her, wondering if she was okay. She was his first friend here in the country...in fact she was his _best _friend. She reached out to him when no one else would and he would be _damned_ if anything happened to her.

He turned down another hallway and that was when he saw red.

There was a brunette boy tall, and kind of _greasy _looking towering over _his _Katzchen, cornering her against a locker. His ears just able to pick up the tail end of their conversation...

"That is so cool!" The boy exclaimed

Kitty rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah...seems like we have something in common...so I'm going to take it that you are going to keep this a secret right Lance?"

"Why? Ashamed of what you are?" he asked his brown eyes dancing mischievously

"NO!" Kitty shouted indignantly "But if you tell on me then I'd have to like tell on you! Then we'd both be like in serious trouble!"

The boy -Lance merely grinned pressing his body against hers so she was effectively pinned against the lockers.

"Lance..." Kitty trailed off her eyes darting back in forth in hope that someone would come by and make this awkward situation go away.

"Well then...I guess that means you'll have to do me a favor so I'd keep my mouth shut..."

"And what favor is it?"

"You pretty Kitty, go with me on a date."

And that was all Kurt needed to hear. Time almost slowed to a stop as the blue mutant reacted...Tow things seemed to have happened all at once

First thing was that he appeared suddenly, and awkwardly enough right in between them, to both Lance and Kitty's surprise only the lingering smell of brimstone as the only inkling that he actually used his powers...and secondly he pulled his arm back and punched the boy right in the jaw with all his might sending the boy flying down the hall from the sheer force of the hit.

"Kurt!" Kitty exclaimed shocked yet happy to see him, as well as very confused.

He turned to her then his eyes shining as he crushed her against him in of his famous bear hugs.

"_Kätzchen! Ich kümmerte so um Sie! nicht macht mich mich sorge wieder Sie selbstsüchtiges, selbstsüchtiges Mädchen!"_

"Kurt! It's okay! I wasn't hurt I promise!"

Kurt pulled away slightly only to look her in the eye " Promise me Katzchen! Promise me you won't leave my side!"

Kitty gave him an odd little look, unsure what to make of this situation. It wasn't that bad...it wasn't like she was dying or anything! But that earnest look in his eye made her think her answer carefully. He was only worried...

"I promise I will never leave you." she stated, she may not always be by his side but she would always be there for him, forever and that was a fact.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She stated firmly as she hugged him again.

He hugged her tightly as he watched the boy get up down the hall, the boy glared at him and if looks could kill Kurt would have probably had a heart attack. Right then and there Kurt made up his mind...

He _hated _that boy named Lance.

* * *

**A/N:Wow this one took a bit longer to get up than the other one eh? I didn't really like how it turned out but meh... whatever. Anywhoo onto the important points! **

**1.) Anyone catch the fact that I actually referenced an episode from XME? anyone who can guess EXACTLY what episode it is wins a cookie! :P**

**2.) Also I would like to point out that yes...while their feelings for eachother are building up rather fast...their relationship is going to take awhile before it is established because now LANCE IS ON THE SCENE :O and I just wouldn't be me if I didn't make things difficult. ;P**

**3.) Next chapter is probably going to be really short. So update probably won't be too long from now. **

**4.) I would like to thank all 24 of my reviewers for taking time to appreciate my story it brings a little tear to my eye hearing all the nice things you guys are saying. srsly. **

**R+R Flames are welcomed! :)**

* * *

**English to German**

_**Kätzchen! Ich kümmerte so um Sie! nicht macht mich mich sorge wieder Sie selbstsüchtiges, selbstsüchtiges Mädchen! - **Kitten! I was so worried about you! don't make me worry again you selfish, selfish girl!_


	6. The fight for rights

**Sinner**

**By: Chibi Kyo Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 5: (Fighting for rights)**

Picture this: A pretty young woman sitting behind a large mahogany desk in the NCBC news room. The lights dim as the 5'o clock news begin.

{Film begins to roll as the action new theme blares from the unseen speakers .}

**Booming voice speaks: **_Now it's 5' o clock action news with our lovely news anchor Trish Tilby! _

{Lights dim around the set but a spot light was placed on the young woman as she cleared her throat.}

_Today's headlining news if the anti-mutant rights rallies that happened this morning at Bayville High. Due to my appearance._

{Interns mumble from the sidelines panicked as one of them left to get help.}

_Mutants are people too! This ridiculous hate spewing from everyone's mouth is very reminiscent of the struggle for gay rights! For African American rights! For every person who was born just a little bit different! _

_You know what I think? _{She stood her cherry red lips pressed in a thin line as she leaned forward hitting her fist on the desk.} _I think that S.H.I.E.L.D. And every other close-minded idiot can go burn in hell!!!! _

{Just then a rush of security guards bombarded the set. There was a Struggle Trish Tilby attempted to get away her screams for mutant rights echoed off the set walls. You can see as someone signals to cut the camera off.}

{Then...There was nothing but Snow.}

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter especially after the wait I put you guys through, however it's holiday time and I had to take care of some stuff. Anywhoo this is here solely as a plot builder/Filler. Hope you enjoyed it. Also YES I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!! Anyone interested please PM me :P **

**Anywhoo,**

**R+R Flames are welcomed ;3**


	7. Untouched

**Sinner**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own X-men they belong to the Marvel Universe, Also the Lyrics in this chapter are NOT mine but the Veronicas who is a really kick ass band. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: (Untouched)**

A frown marred his face as Hank McCoy heaved a heavy sigh as he turned off his T.V. Getting up he slipped on his own version of the image inducer and went straight to the mirror to straighten his tie.

"Hank? Hank are you in there?"

"Yes Ororo I'm here."

A beautiful African woman walked in worried lines etched into her pretty face. "Did you happen to catch the news?"

Hank held back a snort as he turned away from his reflection "Of course. I'm just about to leave so I can bail her out of jail...again."

Ororo shook her head running slender fingers through her pale white hair. "That girl..."

Hank grinned as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "She's something special isn't she? My girl..."

Ororo snorted, "Oh yes Trish is certainly special."

"My girl's a rebel."

"Hopefully you'll be able to bail her out this time...She did insult S.H.I.E.L.D after all."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Won't do anything it would be stifling constitutional rights. They're trying to destroy mutants not self righteous hippies disguised as beautiful news anchors."

"Hank you have more patience than I."

Hank gave her a look then as he rested his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture "Logan troubles?"

Ororo sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those who actually pay attention."

"Do you ever think he'll ever get it?"

"No. He's pretty dense in the relationship area. You'll probably just have to bite the bullet and tell him."

"Yeah...Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank You."

"No Problem Ororo, Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and free my little rebel from her prison."

* * *

Kitty looked over toward Kurt out of the corner of her eye for like the hundredth time. He was merely sitting there joking around with Bobby and Evan. She half wondered if he realized that she was even there.

It's been three days since that day Lance cornered her at school and tried to bully a date out of her...three days since Kurt punched said offender in the face...three days since his freak out...three days since his attempt to act like nothing ever happened... Three days since she wondered what it would be like to kiss her best friend...

Three LONG agonizing days of conflicted emotion.

He was her best friend and as far as she knew you shouldn't have mixed feelings about your best friend . From what she heard relationships built from friendship only ended in disaster.

"Hey Kitty what are you up too?"

Kitty smiled as a petite blond plopped herself down right on Kitty's lap.

"Hey Tabby. Nothing much really."

Tabitha popped the gum she was chewing as she glanced around the rec room. "Ugh why are you down here Kit Kat? There is nothing but testosterone...and not the good kind either."

Kitty shrugged her shoulders as she secretly took another peek at Kurt...

Something of Which Tabitha duly noted.

"I Dunno."

_'Oh But I think you do know.'_ Tabby thought as a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Well how about we do something fun then?"

_'uh oh.' _Kitty thought as she said "What kind of _fun _are you thinking about?"

"Let's get these boys to notice _us_...After all I don't even think they know were in the same room. Look at them over there...It's sick how un-attentive they are."

Kitty turned her head to see them still doing the same thing they've been doing since like noon, but now they were hooking up a video game system.

"I think your idea is going to be a lost cause they pulled out their video games."

"Then that just means we're going to need backup."

"What are you planing?" Kitty asked glaring at the blond in her lap suspiciously

"OH Kit Kat take a chill pill and relax! What's the worst that can happen? I mean really?"

"I guess nothing..." But as soon as she said it she had a horrible, sinking feeling that Tabby speaking those words could only be a catalyst for something crazy to happen. Tabby just wouldn't be Tabby if it didn't work out that way.

Kitty had a feeling that today was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

Kurt wondered why Kitty kept looking at him. He knew she was there...sitting quietly in the big green arm chair and he desperately wanted to go over there to talk to her, to find out what she was thinking. However he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

After that incident at school three days ago, he couldn't bear to be around her. When He saw that Lance Character touching _His _Katzchen, he lost it and when she looked up at him after he physically _harmed_ that...that..._Arschloch _a wave of emotion crashed upon him all at once.

It _scared _him.

He never felt anything like it before and the new emotions were almost too much.

It was then he decided to distant himself from Kitty a little bit, hang out with other people, make other friendships. It was a good plan at first but the more he hung out with other people the sadder he watched her become.

His eyes narrowed a bit when he saw Tabitha plop herself down onto Kitty's lap, that girl was trouble.

After a while he was able to forget about Tabby's bad influence on Kitty and focus on what the guys were saying.

"Dude, DOA has to be the best fighting game ever."

"Evan are you high? Soul Caliber is way better!" Bobby argued

They bickered back and forth like that for a while until Kurt finally asked them what were video games. By the appalled looks on both their faces it was safe to assume he was going to find out.

For some reason he had the feeling it was going to be a looooong day.

* * *

"No way am I wearing that!"

"Come on Kit Kat! You'll totally get their attention if you walked in there wearing _this_."

"Ah dunno Tabby, that is a lil' bit much for miss priss." Rogue teased as she poked Kitty in the stomach with a gloved finger.

"Come on guys..It's a bit much..."

"Kitty stop being such a worry wart! It only shows off your mid-drif.."

Kitty snorted, "Lets not forget the cleavage on that thing...my boobs would fall out of it!"

"Okay fine!" Tabby snapped as she tossed the outfit to the side and picked up another one "How about this one?"

"Now that one is perfect!" Rogue stated matter of fact,

"Well...It isn't half as bad as the last one..."

"Great! Then it's settled operation eye candy is on a roll! Now to pick out an out fit for me and Rogue..."

Kitty bit her lower lip nervously as she took the outfit from Tabby. Operation eye candy? What a silly name, and Kitty was pretty sure she was going to regret going along with this plan later. She didn't want to seduce Kurt! She just wanted his attention again... She missed her best friend despite the weird feelings of attraction building up...She didn't want to avoid him!!

She dressed quickly, and before long she was admiring herself in the mirror. The light pink belly shirt clung to her curves and the skin tight skinny jeans clung to her shapely legs like a second skin. Over all it was revealing without being too revealing, she looked great in it and her boobs didn't fall out. An image of her mother's angry face flashed through her mind but she quickly shook the image away, she was free from that woman, Her concerns no longer mattered to Kitty.

"Good God girl! You are lookin' fine!" Tabby exclaimed as she came over to do a little spin move in front of the mirror before blowing her reflection a kiss. Kitty looked a bit skeptical at Tabby's outfit. The black leather was a bit much and she had cleavage everywhere...but she did look pretty...despite all the skin that was shown.

"Alright, we're all dressed, Now Tabby are you going to tell us what the hell is goin' on?" Rogue asked stepping into their line of sight wearing the same outfit she normally wears except instead of green it was purple.

"Hello! The name operation eye candy mean anything to you?" Tabby asked

Both Rogue and Kitty exchanged glances "Um no." they answered in unison

Tabby merely rolled her eyes, "Geez! Okay, this is the plan. We dress sexy go where the boys are and start a party to get their attention."

Rogue snorted, "Really? Cause that sounds like an awful plan."

"HEY! It's not awful, besides it's BORING here we need to to SOMETHING to shake things up a bit! And Kurt's been ignoring Kit Kat lately and we can't have that...I'm tired of seeing our Kitty so down."

"Tabby!" Kitty gasped, "It's not that big of a deal Kurt and I are JUST friends."

This time it was Rogue and Tabby who exchanged glances "You serious?" Tabby asked

"Of course I'm serious!"

"Kitty... you have no feelings toward Kurt what so ever?"

"No!"

"You sure about that?"

"I'm Positive!"

"Liar." Tabby and Rogue stated in unison

"Sugah It's obvious you like Kurt, Hangin' round him all the time..." Said Rogue

"Holding hands some of the time..." Continued Tabby

"The freak out he had at the school..."

"The fact you two flirt like crazy..."

"ALRIGHT! That's like enough guys!" Kitty shouted her face turning read in embarrassment "Like seriously I don't like Kurt that way, we are _just_ friends and that is like _it_."

"Oh cut the valley girl crap Kitty, we're not stupid we can tell you've been crushing on him..."

Kitty merely rolled her eyes choosing to just drop the subject all together, after all no on believed her anyway. Besides Kurt would never like someone like her.

"Kitty don't be mad at us. We're suppose to be havin' fun!" Rogue sighed

"Yeah Kit Kat relax, if you say it's not like that then it's not like that."

Kitty relaxed visibly, even though she knew her friends were just telling her that to appease her it still made her feel better about the whole situation. "Okay...So how do you want to surprise the boys?"

Tabby grinned then and it put an uneasy feeling in the pit of Kitty's stomach...that grin never means anything good.

"You'll see Kit Kat, you'll see."

* * *

Kurt let out a huge cat-like yawn, completely bored to the point of tears as we watched them play their video game. He didn't realize it would be so boring, then again if he actually got to play then maybe it wouldn't be so boring. Has he seriously been blowing Kitty off for this? They could be outside right now, swimming, playing games, watching movies, making sundaes, even just talking was way better than this.

_'Vhy do I have to act like this? Mein Gott I've been just blowing her off for vhat? To be bored out of my mind?' _He thought completely disgusted with himself.

"Hey guys."

"Kurt, Bobby, and Evan turned around startled to see Scott Summers as well as a bunch of other people ...all male to be exact.

"Vhats going on?" Kurt asked completely confused as to why everyone seemed to have felt the need to gather in the rec room.

"I dunno I was hoping you guys would know..." Scott began

"Vhat? Vhy?"

"Tabby told us all to be here. She said there was going to be a show." Piotr shrugged

Evan and Bobby looked at each other "Well that can't be good."

"anyone else feel like this is going to end up being a trap?" Bobby asked as he suspiciously scanned the room to see if there were any telltale signs of foul play.

Just then music began to blare from unseen speakers...

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop_

Just then they appeared, anywhere and everywhere. Startled the boys just looked in complete awe as the mutant girls literally appeared out of thin air and what in the hell were they wearing did they lose their mind?

_Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

Amara wasted no time in heading over towards Bobby, kicking his controller away she grabbed his hand and dragged him off somewhere they could dance. Bobby who at first looked stricken seemed to get over it well enough as he focused more on Amara and less on the weird series of events.

The other boys were getting dragged off one by one a brief thought of _'Man, chicks are crazy.'_ raced through all their minds at one point in time. But the more they danced and laughed the more they just didn't care how insanely random this all was.

Kurt looked almost green, surrounded by scantily clad girls were the last thing he wanted, His thoughts flashed back to Kitty and he felt ill.

That was until he saw her phase through the door...

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you _

She took his breath away, From the top of her head to the very tip of her toes she was perfect and he had to shake his head violently to clear off the traitorous thoughts. He was able to keep his cool as she made her way over to him a shy smile painted on her pretty pink lips.

When she finally got to him she reached out her hand silently asking if he would go dance with her. His gold eyes locked onto blue and he knew there was no way he could turn her down. What his Katzchen wants, his Katzchen gets.

He placed his three-fingered hand in hers and her smile lit up the room.

_Untouched  
And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared_

_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_

She was dancing now and Kurt was pretty positive he died. Because things like this just didn't happen to him, it was too good. When she danced it was beautiful, graceful...indescribable. So many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_

"Vhy did you do this Katzchen?" Kurt asked over the loud music as he danced beside his magnificent partner...beside her he felt so clumsy.

"Honestly?" she began

"Yes."

"It's so I could get your attention."

Kurt blinked slowly as he tried to comprehend what she just said, "Vhat? But Vhy vould you do that?"

Kitty gave him a look that made him think he sprouted another head "Because Fuzzy, you've been distant lately and well..."

"Vell vhat?"

"I _missed_ you."

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

She missed him.

She missed him.

She missed him.

She missed him.

"Katzchen I..."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

The music abruptly cut off as one very angry Jean Grey took in the sight before her, her face matching the color of her hair.

Kitty looked toward Tabitha who at the moment looked almost scared.

"Uh Oh."

* * *

**A/N: WoOT! So we made it to Chapter six with no incident...Yet. This fic is a slow building fic it seems for I have not seen an end for it yet. This Chapter wasn't too important just something fun to write. Although I have a feeling the next Chapter is going to be pivotal. hm some things I need to point out. **

**1.) I am STILL look for a Beta seriously...any takers? **

**2.) Also I'm hoping that with this Chapter we can get my review count up to 50! That is my goal so please help me out ;3 The more reviews I get the faster I update! It's true!! **

**So....**

**R+R Flames are welcomed ;3**

* * *

**_English to German_**

_Arschloch - **asshole**_


	8. and so the plot thickens

**Sinner**

**By: Chibi Kyo Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** _(So the plot thickens)_

"So... The Mutant rights activists are starting to gain some ground then?"

"Unfortunately, yes sir."

His fist flew down to smack the top of his desk with such a force that the wood splintered beneath him . Anger flashed in his colorless eyes before he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"It seems we are slowly losing the public, and apparently playing off their fears is no longer working...what do you propose we do Smith?"

The man before him winced as he took a few steps back from his general. Fear very evident in his brown eyes. His general never asks for opinions...only give them and it was startling to see his fearless leader ask. It almost felt like he was being set up for something.

"I – I – I have an idea...but-"

"Well spit it out you stuttering fool. We haven't got all day."

Smith gulped nervously, "Well I was thinking- all this mutant rights shit started with those _X-men." _

His general laughed, amused "Well you _don't say? _That's a little obvious-even for you Smith."

"Well sir what I was getting at is that if we some how figure out how to make _them _look bad then the public would lose their so – called heroes and it would re instill their fear."

"Alright Smith. You caught my attention I'm listening."

Smith smirked slightly, confidence slowly building " We should start with the most renowned mutant I can think of...That dirty Senator of theirs that the president instated in hopes of calming those _freaks_-" He spat the word as if it were a curse. " That _Hank McCoy, _the one that dares to walk around Washington like he owned it. If we can destroy his public image then not only the X-men but the mutant community as a whole would crumble."

"I see. I like it. Now the only question left is not what we are doing but how?"

"I'm glad I could help sir." Smith stated bowing slightly in front oh his superior. The General's lip curled up in disgust. What an ass kisser.

"Great Then you wouldn't mind heading the team to infiltrate The X-men's hideout."

Smith looked stunned, mouth hanging open he gasped, "Sir! I would be honored...But how am I suppose to know where that is?"

"That Smith...Is for you to figure out. Remember this organization is depending on you."

"Yes Sir! I won't let S.H.I.E.L.D. Down!!"

* * *

Kitty knew they were in deep shit. Looking between Rogue and Tabitha two girls who were very accustomed to getting in trouble...it was glaringly obvious that she too was in trouble. The worst part about it was that she wasn't even sure why they _were_. Sure they skipped a danger room session and some chores. But that hardly constituted for this kind of treatment.

But for some reason Jean was angry, no... more than angry she was down right pissed.

"Come on red...what's the big deal?" Tabby asked leaning back against her chair, legs crossed. She had better things to do than be locked up here in Xaiver's office with an insanely angry Jean Grey.

"The big deal? You want to know what the big deal is?" She snapped pacing angerly in front of the three girls. "You somehow coerced several young mutants out of an _important_ danger room mission, leave me with _all _the chores, make me waste _my _time looking for everyone...only to find all the girls dressed like _whores _dancing in the rec room and _worst _of all Scott was there!!!"

"Whoa. Was he dancing with anyone red?" Tabby asked eyebrows raised.

"Well no..."

"Was he making out with anyone?"

"Well...no"

"Was he even _talking _to anyone?"

"...no..."

"_And_-" Tabby continued "aren't you _dating _someone right now?"

". . ."

"So then whats the problem? Even if he _was _doing something how the hell is that any of your business? You're not his girlfriend, fuck you're not even single."

"Tabby!!" Kitty exclaimed shocked by what the girl said.

"What? It's true."

Jean looked down ashamed, tears slowly spilling from her eyes.

"Look what ya did Tabby! What you said there was mean!" Rogue shouted

Tabby merely rolled her eyes "Well I wasn't about to get in trouble for something this stupid. If I'm going to be in trouble it better be one hell of a reason!"

"Ya didn' have to make her cry!"

they continued to bicker back and forth like that for awhile before Kitty couldn't stand to take it anymore. Jean quietly got away as soon as it began and Kitty soon felt that, that was a good idea. Without a sound she phased through her chair and through the floor. Landing on the second floor.

"Keety?"

Kitty looked up and turned around to come face to face with last person she wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Oh uh...hi Kurt."

A frown marred his strong features "Is somting vrong?"

"N-N-No why would you think that?"

"Vell for one, it seems like you don't vant to be around me. For two you never stutter. It's veird."

"Kurt...it's just that...back in the rec room..."

"Ja?"

"When we were dancing..."

"Jaaaaa?"

"Well there was something we were going to say...but it ended up being left unsaid...and well like I want to say it but I don't like want to ruin our like totally awesome friendship."

Kurt grinned then a brilliantly white fang hanging over his lip making his smile a bit lopsided. It unleashed a million butterflies in her stomach and suddenly Kitty felt very, _very _shy. He was smart, funny, and handsome in his own unique way and Kitty felt insecure around someone she felt that was utterly out of her league.

And the way he was looking at her made her nervous.

"Come on Keety. I think Ve should talk somewhere a bit more private _Ja?_"

"Um...like...Okay..."

* * *

"I don't understand why you feel the need to wear that stupid thing."

Hank rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he tried to suppress it. "Trish you know why."

The girl on his arm huffed, as they made her way out of the police station. "But Haaaank you're a Senator you shouldn't have to hide like that."

By now he failed, and a grin found it's way on his incredibly handsome face, of which Trish found more attractive when it was blue and Hairy.

"Despite the fact that I am a Senator, it still doesn't save the fact that I am a mutant, and I am widely hated for what I am."

Trish merely huffed again as she tightened her hold on his arm. "I think you look better with out that stupid gadget."

Hank leaned down and kissed the top of her head "I know. And that's why I love you."

"And why is that? Cause I love you? Blue fur and all?" She asked staring up at him with wide innocent eyes. He chuckled as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. What started out as innocent quickly turned into something much more passionate and by the time they pulled away they were both staring at each other as if they wanted to eat each other up.

"I'm kind of in the mood the play our favorite game." Hank whispered giving her a heated look.

"Oh yes a little _Beauty and the Beast _sounds perfect." She whispered back

He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder that caught her off guard as she let out a shriek of laughter.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets hurry up and get home."

" Alright. But this time I want to be _the Beast._"

Hank chuckled then "We'll see."

Unfortunately neither one of them noticed the several pairs of eyes that watched them make their way home.

* * *

Kitty was nervous, practically spasmatic at this point.

Perched on the edge of his bed, in his room it seemed so _different _now. A few days ago she was able to lay there with him while they were in pajamas and Just talk. Now however, she turns into a cherry tomato at the thought.

Good thing for her Kurt didn't seem no better.

"Katzchen I think ve need to talk." He began running his fingers through his hair. Kitty bit her lip nervously.

"Okay."

"Katzchen I _like _you, I _like _you _a lot. _You can't deny that ve had this...chemistry."

"Really?" she squeaked looking into his dark eyes

"Really. I didn't vant to say anything for I feared for our friendship."

"Wow...Fuzzy..."

"Ja?"

"I feel the same way. This whole stupid stunt Tabby and I pulled today was all to just get your attention ! I was so afraid that...well...you were ignoring me because you didn't like me anymore or something crazy like that."

"NIEN!" Kurt shouted looking at her as if she just grew a second head " I avoided you because I was worried my feelings vould not be recuperated and it would ruin our friendship."

"But Kurt that's so silly...you're prefect. You're funny, smart, and you're handsome.."

He laughed then, "Handsome? Kitty I am a monster! A demon!"

"NO!" She screamed standing up, she jabbed her pointer finger into his chest "you are NOT a monster, you are NOT a demon and before you even say it you are NOT a freak! You are perfect the way you are! I never felt anything like this before Mr. Kurt Wagner-" She sucked in a deep breath cutting her sentence off abruptly afraid that she has said too much.

He smiled at her and she swore those butterflies were going to kill her, as they came back with a vengeance.

"Katzchen..."

He leaned forward, grabbing her by the wrist as he pulled her towards him. " While I adore the compliments I am far from perfect. I am a sinner Katzchen."

And that was when he captured her lips with his own.

* * *

**A/N: lawls! I'm baaaaack! I tried to hold out on you guys I really did. I tried to prove that I'm big and bad and that I swore I wasn't gonig to upload this thing till I hit fifty reviews. Just to prove that I could. But dammit I caved! lol. Just so you know I really love you guys everyone who takes the time to read this is super awesome! **

**This chapter was basically a huge plot mover. Just tryin to get things to move along. I made Kurt and Kitty get together sooner than I wanted but meh it kind of felt right. So you all should **

**R+R and lwt mw know! **

**Flames are welcomed ;)**


	9. The Brotherhood

**Sinner**

**By: Chibi -Kyo-Chan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: ( **_The Brotherhood_**)**

He growled for what could only be the millionth time within that hour, his foul mood festering to epic proportions. Reclining in the arm chair one leg slung over the arm he sighed, which was soon covered in a growl for the millionth and one time.

What the _hell_?

He rubbed his jaw soothingly as he thought back to the kid that punched him...oh that kid will pay, _and _he'll get his pretty Kitty too. Oh he'll get his revenge, that kid won't know what happens to him.

"Why the hell are you so mopy for?" Pietro asked, running a slender hand through his platinum colored hair.

"None of your damn business."

Pietro glared, when in a blink of an eye an apple appeared in his hand, with a quick inspection he took a bite of the deliciously red fruit. The only thing Lance could really think about at the moment besides Stealing back Kitty was how to kill his housemate. Pietro could be quite the annoying showoff.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!"

Pietro and Lance exchanged glances and simultaneously sighed, could they get any peace? It's ruining Lance's brooding.

" Can you control your sister man?"

Pietro looked at him as if he was insane, "You know who my sister _is _ right?"

"THE FUCK? TOAD!"

"Maybe you should, save toad..."

"Nah man, he put himself in that situation."

Lance shook his head, forced to agree on the subject. Wanda was one scary bitch.

"RRRRAHG! TOAD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Just then a scrawny, greenish looking teen came bounding down the stairs, licking his cracked lips nervously he said, "Come on Wanda...just a little kiss? I'll even settle from one on the cheek."

"NEVER! YOU HIDEOUS SLIME BALL!"

Turning to the other two in the room Toad gave them a pleading look, "Come on guys, help a fellow mutie out?"

"You dug your grave toad." stated Pietro taking another bite out of his apple. "You can lie in it."

"Come _ooon!" _Toad pleaded, "I'd do the same for you guys!"

Lance rolled his eyes, "No you wouldn't."

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"Gotta run guys...see ya later!"

" I hate living here." Pietro sighed sauntering off to another part of the house, leaving Lance alone once again to his thoughts.

He was going to make Kitty his...one way or another. She _will_ be his.

* * *

The feel of his lips on hers, completely and utterly drove her crazy. It was gentle yet demanding and she wanted to succumb to all the feelings swirling inside her. When they pulled away she was dazed, and sorely missing the physical contact of his soft lips on hers.

When she opened her eyes, she grinned at his heavy lidded expression, and the slow easy smile spreading across his face.

"Fuzzy that was..." she searched her brain for the appropriate word that could describe something so completely wonderful however Kurt seemed to be thinking along the same lines that she was.

"Amazing..."

"Kurt I ..." She tried to speak she really did, but she felt like melted goo and all she really wanted to do was kiss him again.

Leaning forward she decided to just let her actions do the talking, grabbing him by the back of the neck, she gently pushed him toward her as she crushed her lips against his, Kissing him with a renewed fever she slowly tangled her hands into his hair as she felt his tail snake up and wrap around her waist.

Kurt was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. Because good things like this just doesn't happen to a lowly sinner like him. The feel of her pressed against him in such intimate ways, set his insides on fire, and he never wanted anything as badly as he wanted her.

Carefully as if he was afraid that the slightest of movements would scare her away, he trailed his hand down her sides slowly, sensually, and when she moaned into his mouth he took the initiative to snake his hand up and gently placed it on top of her breast.

She gasped, and worried Kurt tensed unsure if he should continue, what seemed like an eternity but was merely seconds she relaxed in his grip and gently slipped an inquisitive tongue into his mouth.

Feeling bold, Kurt squeezed her breast gently, palming it. When she moaned he couldn't help but groan into the kiss. It felt so.._hot_...so..._right_... He wanted to be on top of her, wrapped around her, Inside her...

His head jerked up as he gently pulled himself from their embrace...wait..what did he just..._what? _

"Kurt, what's the matter?"

Looking back toward Kitty, he couldn't help but smile at how utterly delicious she looked, her hair rumpled and her lips plump and red from their kissing.

"Nothing. You're vonderful. Did you know that?"

Kitty smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug "No Kurt..you're the one that is wonderful.." she blushed red and buried her head into his chest. "I really care for you, you know."

Kurt grinned, running his hand gently through her hair, "I know. I care for you as vell."

"So what does this make us?" Kitty asked tentatively.

"Let us not label this just yet..." began Kurt holding her close "Let's see Vhere ve go vith this. I don't vant to lose you Katzchen or lose vhat ve have."

"Taking it nice and slow...I like it." she stated blushing at the feel of his lips on the top of her head.

Things couldn't have went any better. And for some odd reason she felt as if she owed Tabitha a thank you.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus guys and the short update. I can bore you with reasons why I have been gone for so long but you all probably wouldn't care all that much. As long as I updated right? haha. srsly though these past few months have been severly hectic with my moving across country, finding a new job, starting up on school again, and *cough* playing World of Warcraft *cough* it's been tough on my fanfiction addiction. I logged on last night and saw all the wonerful reviews asking me to update and well...here it is! **

**It's short buy I hope you liek it :D **

**Lance is going to be a super bitch, just as a heads up! **

**R+R Please :D**


End file.
